It's us! alive!
by meghanamk
Summary: After harry has defeted voldemort a prophecy was made statin the light side will be back. yet another generation of love stories. how will harry deal with his parents? he has another chance to apologize to severus snape. how will harry's parents deal with having grandchildren? teddy lupin and victorie weasley!
1. chapter 1

It's us! Again!

Chapter 1

Ministry of magic

Head Auror office

There sat a raven haired boy pacing his room. It has been over a year and a half since a prophecy was made.

On the table lay a piece of parchment lying. The prophecy was written on it.

" A tribute to the chosen one

The light return from the first and the second war

The cursed return, his mentor returns

The master of death is being rewarded

The golden trio is being rewarded

All memories are being relieved"

On the table there lay a few other things out of which there was a name card which stated

HARRY JAMES POTTER

HEAD AUROR

Knock knock

"Come in!"

Through the door a red head appeared he was panting, it was Ron Weasley Harry's best mate, his first 'friend'.

"Harry, Hermione's parents were found" Ron said.

"Woah! Ron that's brilliant!" Harry said coming out of his thoughts.

"But harry they disowned her!"

Well, that was just Hermione feared off. It had been over 12 years since their memories had been obliviated. Harry had always blamed him for the after effects of the war, though Ron and Hermione had always told him he was not to be blamed. It had always been VOLDEMORT'S fault. He would still be blaming him but there was a so called red head who always talked him out of it. Ginny, that was her name.

"Harry, mate we need to get to her Ginny is with her now!" Ron had got him out of his thoughts.

"Yea Ron come let's leave!"

Potter manor

Godrics hallow

It was a calm place with one bushy haired girl sobbing and the other red headed girl comforting her until the flooburned green and two men appeared out of it.

"Hermoine, come on we can talk your parents into it you are not the one to be blamed you cared for them. Don't worry I'm sure they'll understand!" Harry said to the bushy haired girl.

"Oh harry, iv been telling her this for quite some time!" said the red head.

"Ginny, were are the kids?" harry asked.

"They are at the burrow including rose and hugo. Mum and dad are with the not to worry!" Ron answered.

"So, it's it then. Hermoine come we will leave to your mum's place Nothing to worry I'll explain them!" harry said in his auror tone.

"No Harry please I can't take it anymore!" Hermoine said speaking for the first time.

"Hermoine Jean Granger! I said come! Ron summon the knight bus!" harry said in very stern voice which meant no talking him out of it.

So the other three agreed and followed him into the knight bus.

It was within minutes they reached the muggle London. And soon they were in from of a huge manor were the Granger's lived.

Harry knocked the door and was soon granted permission into the house after a lot of talk!

Harry took most of the evening explaining the older Granger's about the situation of the war. Except the horcruxes part, of which he was very sure they wouldn't understand. Later at half past eight the older Granger's looked convinced. From where Hermoine took over and explained about her marriage with Ron , their kids Rose and Hugo. Rose would start Hogwarts this year. And Hugo was a year younger to her. The Granger's had a very emotional reunion. Later they all agreed on visiting rose and Hugo the next day.

Harry thought he was done and went off to sleep unknown that there were more surprises for him the next day!

well it's my first chapter. harry's parents , Sirius and all the light side will return. I vl need reviews. it's the first time I have written a support I need your support. so please review.

stay tuned. im ready with 6th chapter too.

\- meghanamk.


	2. chapter 2

It's us! Again!

Chapter 2 : SURPRISES!

It was a beautiful day in London!

Harry woke up to find everyone already at the table. He had bacon and eggs made by mrs.granger for breakfast.

Suddenly a silver ball emerged at the table, what harry immediately recognised as Kingsley's patronous.

"Harry you are expected at the ministry now! Something unexpected has happened" it said.

"I'm sorry! I have to be there right away I think it's important or Kingsley wouldn't send me a patronous. I'm afraid Ron has to leave with me" he told the older Granger's who immediately nodded in understanding. " Ginny, Hermoine get back to the kids soon!

Bye Gin" he told the last part to his wife while he and Ron apparated out to the ministry!

Ministry of magic.

Harry immediately ran to his office only to find Kingsley pointing a wand at man who was a look alike of George Weasley. But he had both of his ears.

"No it cant be fred!" all while.

He later gathered all his courage and spoke to Kingsley, minister of magic.

"Kingsley, what's up???"

"Harry, this man claims to be fred Weasley!" Kingsley said not removing his attention from the claimed red head.

"Well, I think it's who he claims to be can you give me veritaserum!" harry said as calmly as possible.

Kingsley handed the wizard a bottle of veritaserum who immediately gulped it at one go.

"What is your name?" Harry started questioning the wizard.

"George Weasley" he said.

"How do we unlock the marauders map?" He asked.

"I solemnly swear that I'm upto no good" the wizard said grinning.

Harry just nodded and handed the antidote to the wizard and said "welcome back Fred!" Hugging him.

"Kingsley, I think the prophecy is coming true. The light side will be back!" Harry continued.

"What prophecy harry? Are you saying I'm back from the dead? What year is it?" Fred questioned.

"Well fred, it's been 12 years since you died. Don't worry voldemort's dead. It's the year 1998" harry explained.

"Woah harry! How is Weasley wizard wheezes?"

"Well, George has been running it since then! Zonkos is no were close to it!" Harry said.

"Anyways, how is everyone at home??" was next question from Fred.

Harry spent the next few minutes explaining Fred about the latest developments until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in " harry said.

Ron came in and immediately had his wand pointed at Fred.

"Woah ron! Cool! It's me. Ickle ronniekins finally grew up!"fred said.

"Harry what sort of joke is it?? Don't tell me it's Fred!" Asked ron.

"Well Ron, it is Fred I checked him with veritaserum. Remember the prophecy!" harry explained.

Ron immediately placed the wand back in his robes and went to hug his big brother.

"Fred your really back. I missed you. I can't wait to tell George, mum and Ginny." Ron said still hugging his brother.

"Well Ron I have a few paper work to be completed. You take Ron to godrics hallow. Let Fred meet everyone there. Burrow will be to much to take for one night! And do tell Ginny I might take some more time. And give lily my love." Harry said.

"Fine harry, I'll lose your floo. I'll do give your little one love." Ron said as he left through the floo.

Harry sat at his desk completing the paperwork. When his door opened as Dennis creevey entered the room with Cedric diggory and colin creevey. Dennis was harry's almost younger brother.

Soon harry recovered from the shock.

" Dennis could you please be kind enough to pass me 2 bottles of veritaserum." Harry asked.

Soon enough Dennis came back with bottles of veritaserum.

"Who would like to go first?" Harry asked the other two in the room.

"I'll go first." Cedric answered.

"Fine!" Dennis said handing a bottle of truth potion.

"Name?" harry asked

"Cedric Amos diggory"

" How did you know about the first task in triwizard tournament?"

" You, harry potter told me the first task of the triwizard tournament was getting past the dragons to get the egg because the rest of the champions already knew about it!"

" Who performed the cruciatus curse at you In the third task?"

" Viktor krum, who was imperiused!"

"Well, welcome back Cedric. The war is over. Voldemort is dead. You can meet your parents!" Harry said handing him the antidote.

After a quick hug Cedric left to meet his parents.

He then handed the veritaserum to Colin And questioned him to.

He went home to find everybody else already asleep.

So, after he checked on his godson and his children he retired to his bed.

_


	3. chapter 3

It's us! Alive!

Chapter 3

It was a bright sunny morning.

I woke up to find my wife already at the table.

"Good morning harry" Ginny greeted.

"Good morning. Where are the kids??" I asked.

"They are in teddy's room playing exploding snap." she answered.

"Oh!" I said.

" Ginny, Cedric and colin returned yesterday. I'm sure u met Fred!" I continued.

"Oh yeah, Ron startled me coming out of the floo." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

" Fine, I think I'll have another long day. Bye lily, james, Al and teddy. I'm heading to the ministry." I shouted the last part so that the kids could here.

" Bye daddy / uncle harry." The kids said back.

James, Al and lily were his kids whom he named after his parents, Godfather and his headmasters. While teddy was his god son.

Ministry of magic

I walked past the busy crowd of the ministry entrance. I reached my floor.

"Morning harry" Dennis said.

"Good morning Dennis" I said back.

" Well Dennis, I want you to keep a watch on gordric hallow graves. It is were most of them were layed." I continued.

" Fine harry!" Dennis mumbled.

Dennis was a fully trained auror who joined them just a few years earlier. Dennis and I got along very nicely almost instantly.

He was more like a little brother to me.

I reached my office a started with the paperwork until the floo flared and Neville came out of it.

" Harry you are needed at Hogwarts. Minerva has sent me to get you." Neville said.

" What is it Neville you seemed to be worried?" I asked concerned.

" Minerva has guest who claims to be Albus Dumbledore" he said.

Hmm…. Albus Dumbledore was his mentor, his head master and his almost grand father. He was killed by Severus Snape. Now Hogwarts was taken over by Minerva McGonagall as the head mistress.

I reached Hogwarts. It did not take much of a time to reach the headmistress office. I instantly gave the password FAWKES to the gargoyle and went to find a tall man with silver beaded and sparkling beetle like blue eyes which were twinkling. It was Albus Dumbledore.

" Minnie have you check him??" I asked the head mistress.

" Yes, I have harry with veritaserum. He is who he claims to be. And don't call me Minnie." Minerva snapped.

Dumbledore looked at me with tears in his eyes.

" I'm so proud of you harry." He said.

" Welcome back headmaster!" I greeted him as I walked over to him.

" Thanks harry. My son you can call me Albus as I'm not your headmaster now." Dumbledore said.

" Okay Albus. Now I need you to come to the ministry with me." I said.

" Sure harry. I'll see you later Minerva." He said.

" Bye minnie." I said as I stepped towards the floo. I could still here McGonagall shouting at me.

Albus came with me to the office. For the first time in my lifetime I could see a shock in his face.

"Harry, my boy are you the head auror?" he asked to which I nodded.

"Well, I'm proud of you. But however surprised at such an young age?" He asked.

" Yes the ministry is no more corrupted. Kingsley is the minister of magic." I said.

Just then Dennis entered with six most important people in my life.

They were my parents, Sirius, lupins and Severus Snape.

Well, another chapter down. I would expect more reviews and suggestions over my story!


	4. chapter 4

It's us! Alive!

Chapter 4

It was his parents, Sirius, the Lupins and Severus Snape at the door step of his office.

At that moment I was the happiest man. My parents didn't seem to understand what was happening, they were looking from me to Dumbledore sitting in front of me with confused look and so were everyone else. At that moment I seemed to agree with everyone who kept telling I was a look alike of my father except for the scar and the green eyes.

I decided I'll have to explain them of the recent happenings. So, I just lifted my name card in front of my desk and showed it to them. My dad, Sirius, tonks were all grinning. Severus Snape had a no expression face. Remus bore a wide smile on his face.

But my mum passed out! A simple enervate spell would bring her back so I did that.

" Oh harry, my baby I'm so sorry to leave you like that. I couldn't see you growing up." My mom said kissing the top of my head.

" It's fine mum." I said giving her the best smile possible.

" Albus, don't you think I should tell the about the recent developments or I'm sure remus wouldn't hesitate to hex you!" I said turning to Albus as I had found resumes already staring at Dumbledore. It was expected, since tonks, remus and Snape had considered Dumbledore dead.

So I spent the next hours explaining about the prophecy. All this while my mum hadn't let go of me.

Then a patronus of Dennis came to my office which said,

" Harry you are the head auror finish the formalities and then let your parents pamper you"

Everyone in the room burst out to laughter. I mentally set a note to curse Dennis later and proceeded to check them.

" Okay everyone, as Dennis I need to question you all. So who would go first?" I asked the group in front of me lifting a bottle truth potion.

" I'll go first harry!" My dad said.

I handed him a bottle of veritaserum.

" Name?"

"James Alfred potter"

" Married to?"

" Lily potter neè Evans"

" How do we unlock the marauders map?"

" I solemnly swear that I'm upto no good!" he said grinning.

" how do we close the marauders map?"

"Mischief managed!"

" Welcome back dad!" I said handing him over the truth potion.

My dad came across the table and hugged me.

" U have the marauders map?" He asked as my mum rolled her eyes.

" I had it!" I said.

" What do you mean by u had don't you have it now!" Sirius exclaimed.

" Well, I passed it over to Me.Teddy remus lupin. He is in his first year of Hogwarts. " I said grinning at remus and dora. Who smiled back.

" Fine mum would you go next.?" I asked.

When the floo flared and Ginny stepped out of it with my daughter.

" Harry, I can't handle your princess. James and teddy nicked her doll and wouldn't give it back to her. I'm sorry I had to disturb you but she wouldn't calm down." She said only then looking around my guests.

" I think you have a busy day. " She said grinning.

" No problem Gin. I'm sure dad wouldn't have problem holding my princess for a while with him until I'm done with the rest of them." I said.

" Absolutely no problem harry." My dad said. To which Ginny left the floo again and my daughter had assumed my dad as her dad.

" Dada dada!" She went jumping to my dad. So I continued to question everyone.

I handed the truth potion to my mum.

" Name?"

"Lily potter neè Evans."

"How did you know you were a witch?"

" My childhood friend, Severus Snape said it to me."

" Who were your best friends in Hogwarts?"

"Emmeline, Marlene and Alice."

" Welcome back mum." As I handed her the truth potion. My mum went back to where my daughter and my dad were.

I started to question Sirius.

" Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"How did you escape azkaban?"

"In my animagus form, dog. Since dementors don't sense animals."

" What did me, Ron and Hermione call you since we could no longer call you padfoot or Sirius?"

"Snuffles" he said and handed him the truth potion.

I started to question Severus Snape.

" Name?"

"Severus Snape"

"Were you on the light or dark side in the war?"

"Light side"

" Did you place the sword of gryffindor in the forest of Dean?"

"Yes I did" he said as I handed him the truth potion.

I went on to question remeus and tonks, and my parents and Sirius

Were listening to my life adventures- as I would call it from Snape and Dumbledore. Soon remeus and tonks joined them. I took my little princess from my dad and made her comfortable on the couch were I sat too to take up my story.

" Harry I only said til the the start of the second war. I want you to continue from there." Snape said.

" Well, I went to surrender myself to voldemort.-" I started for which I earned a death glare from my mum. I gulped and yet continued the story.

"I dueled voldemort and I killed him" I said.

" What did you mean by I killed him? Just like that!" Sirius exclaimed.

" Well, I killed him with just a spell." I said grinning at remeus.

" Harry, don't tell me!" Remus exclaimed.

" Yes remus, I killed him with an expelliarmus." I said to which my father's and godfather's jaw dropped. My mum and Snape were confused.

" Expelliarmus was harry's signature spell" remus explained smiling at me.

" Okay. I think I vl show you my memories." I said.

" Harry, please tell me someone killed Bellatrix!" Sirius asked.

" Don't worry Sirius, molly killed her." I said to which I Sirius did a very funny happy dance.

I put my memories in the pensieve and let everyone enter it and I stayed with my daughter since she was asleep.

As I waited for everyone to exit the pensieve my thoughts drifted to a lot of other things. I wondered how my parent will react if the realised I had 3 kids, one who would start Hogwarts this year.

Just then everyone exited the penisieve. Shouts of joy from my father and Sirius wake my daughter.

" Dada James nicked my stag!" She exclaimed and started to cry.

"Harry, did she tell stag?" my dad asked.

" Yes dad. That's her favourite." I said.

My dad immediately turned to a stag and nudged my daughter. She started laughing and playing happily with him..

" Daddy, who are they?" My daughter asked.

" My princess, they are your grandparents, he is Sirius- my Godfather, they are teddy's parents and those are my headmasters" I introduced everyone to my daughter.

" So daddy, I finally get to meet my namesakes!"

" Yes!" I said pleased with the joy in her face.

" So who is lily and dora" she asked.

" I'm lily" my mum said.

" And I'm dora." Tonks said.

" So u must be teddy's mum!" She said gesturing tonks.

" Yes I am teddy's mum. But how did you know me?" Tonks asked.

" Everyone please meet LILY DORA POTTER, my daughter." I said.

My mum had tears in her eyes as she came to give me another hug and tonks gave me a very grateful look.

Another chapter down!

It's us! Alive!

Chapter 4

It was his parents, Sirius, the Lupins and Severus Snape at the door step of his office.

At that moment I was the happiest man. My parents didn't seem to understand what was happening, they were looking from me to Dumbledore sitting in front of me with confused look and so were everyone else. At that moment I seemed to agree with everyone who kept telling I was a look alike of my father except for the scar and the green eyes.

I decided I'll have to explain them of the recent happenings. So, I just lifted my name card in front of my desk and showed it to them. My dad, Sirius, tonks were all grinning. Severus Snape had a no expression face. Remus bore a wide smile on his face.

But my mum passed out! A simple enervate spell would bring her back so I did that.

" Oh harry, my baby I'm so sorry to leave you like that. I couldn't see you growing up." My mom said kissing the top of my head.

" It's fine mum." I said giving her the best smile possible.

" Albus, don't you think I should tell the about the recent developments or I'm sure remus wouldn't hesitate to hex you!" I said turning to Albus as I had found resumes already staring at Dumbledore. It was expected, since tonks, remus and Snape had considered Dumbledore dead.

So I spent the next hours explaining about the prophecy. All this while my mum hadn't let go of me.

Then a patronus of Dennis came to my office which said,

" Harry you are the head auror finish the formalities and then let your parents pamper you"

Everyone in the room burst out to laughter. I mentally set a note to curse Dennis later and proceeded to check them.

" Okay everyone, as Dennis I need to question you all. So who would go first?" I asked the group in front of me lifting a bottle truth potion.

" I'll go first harry!" My dad said.

I handed him a bottle of veritaserum.

" Name?"

"James Alfred potter"

" Married to?"

" Lily potter neè Evans"

" How do we unlock the marauders map?"

" I solemnly swear that I'm upto no good!" he said grinning.

" how do we close the marauders map?"

"Mischief managed!"

" Welcome back dad!" I said handing him over the truth potion.

My dad came across the table and hugged me.

" U have the marauders map?" He asked as my mum rolled her eyes.

" I had it!" I said.

" What do you mean by u had don't you have it now!" Sirius exclaimed.

" Well, I passed it over to Me.Teddy remus lupin. He is in his first year of Hogwarts. " I said grinning at remus and dora. Who smiled back.

" Fine mum would you go next.?" I asked.

When the floo flared and Ginny stepped out of it with my daughter.

" Harry, I can't handle your princess. James and teddy nicked her doll and wouldn't give it back to her. I'm sorry I had to disturb you but she wouldn't calm down." She said only then looking around my guests.

" I think you have a busy day. " She said grinning.

" No problem Gin. I'm sure dad wouldn't have problem holding my princess for a while with him until I'm done with the rest of them." I said.

" Absolutely no problem harry." My dad said. To which Ginny left the floo again and my daughter had assumed my dad as her dad.

" Dada dada!" She went jumping to my dad. So I continued to question everyone.

I handed the truth potion to my mum.

" Name?"

"Lily potter neè Evans."

"How did you know you were a witch?"

" My childhood friend, Severus Snape said it to me."

" Who were your best friends in Hogwarts?"

"Emmeline, Marlene and Alice."

" Welcome back mum." As I handed her the truth potion. My mum went back to where my daughter and my dad were.

I started to question Sirius.

" Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"How did you escape azkaban?"

"In my animagus form, dog. Since dementors don't sense animals."

" What did me, Ron and Hermione call you since we could no longer call you padfoot or Sirius?"

"Snuffles" he said and handed him the truth potion.

I started to question Severus Snape.

" Name?"

"Severus Snape"

"Were you on the light or dark side in the war?"

"Light side"

" Did you place the sword of gryffindor in the forest of Dean?"

"Yes I did" he said as I handed him the truth potion.

I went on to question remeus and tonks, and my parents and Sirius

Were listening to my life adventures- as I would call it from Snape and Dumbledore. Soon remeus and tonks joined them. I took my little princess from my dad and made her comfortable on the couch were I sat too to take up my story.

" Harry I only said til the the start of the second war. I want you to continue from there." Snape said.

" Well, I went to surrender myself to voldemort.-" I started for which I earned a death glare from my mum. I gulped and yet continued the story.

"I dueled voldemort and I killed him" I said.

" What did you mean by I killed him? Just like that!" Sirius exclaimed.

" Well, I killed him with just a spell." I said grinning at remeus.

" Harry, don't tell me!" Remus exclaimed.

" Yes remus, I killed him with an expelliarmus." I said to which my father's and godfather's jaw dropped. My mum and Snape were confused.

" Expelliarmus was harry's signature spell" remus explained smiling at me.

" Okay. I think I vl show you my memories." I said.

" Harry, please tell me someone killed Bellatrix!" Sirius asked.

" Don't worry Sirius, molly killed her." I said to which I Sirius did a very funny happy dance.

I put my memories in the pensieve and let everyone enter it and I stayed with my daughter since she was asleep.

As I waited for everyone to exit the pensieve my thoughts drifted to a lot of other things. I wondered how my parent will react if the realised I had 3 kids, one who would start Hogwarts this year.

Just then everyone exited the penisieve. Shouts of joy from my father and Sirius wake my daughter.

" Dada James nicked my stag!" She exclaimed and started to cry.

"Harry, did she tell stag?" my dad asked.

" Yes dad. That's her favourite." I said.

My dad immediately turned to a stag and nudged my daughter. She started laughing and playing happily with him..

" Daddy, who are they?" My daughter asked.

" My princess, they are your grandparents, he is Sirius- my Godfather, they are teddy's parents and those are my headmasters" I introduced everyone to my daughter.

" So daddy, I finally get to meet my namesakes!"

" Yes!" I said pleased with the joy in her face.

" So who is lily and dora" she asked.

" I'm lily" my mum said.

" And I'm dora." Tonks said.

" So u must be teddy's mum!" She said gesturing tonks.

" Yes I am teddy's mum. But how did you know me?" Tonks asked.

" Everyone please meet LILY DORA POTTER, my daughter." I said.

My mum had tears in her eyes as she came to give me another hug and tonks gave me a very grateful look.

Another chapter down!


	5. Chapter 5

**It's us! Alive!**

 **CHAPTER** **5**

This chapter has a lot of new characters.

Emmeline Black - Sirius's wife.

Sophia Andy black - Sirius's daughter

Marlene Snape - Severus' wife.

Nick Severus Snape - Severus' son.

James Sirius potter - Harry's son.

Albus Severus potter - Harry's son.

Teddy Remus Lupin - remus' son.

Rose Weasley - Ron's daughter.

Hugo Weasley - Ron's son.

Victorie Weasley - bill and Fleur's daughter.

Prongs - James.sr

Padfoot - Sirius

Moony - Remus

Later, me and my whole group left the floo to reach godric's hallow.

 **GODRIC'S HALLOW** **POTTER MANOR**

I stepped out of the floo just to be engulfed by my godson.

" Uncle harry, I missed you" teddy said.

" I missed you too teddy" I replied.

It was just she I saw Nick and Sophia entered the living room holding hands.

" Soph and Nick have been going out for the last two months" teddy whispered in my years.

I grinned thinking about Sirius and Snape reactions.

" Teddy, can you go get james, Al and Ginny" I asked him.

He quickly nodded and left the room.

My living room was little overly crowded by my parents, Sirius, Lupins and my headmasters.

" Harry, was it teddy?" Tonks asked.

I just nodded.

Ginny came in and quickly went over to hug tonks.

" Mum dad this Ginny Weasley, my wife and my best mate's sister!" I said to my parents.

"My son had some guts, marrying his best mates sister!" My dad said for which he earned a smack from my mother.

Then I moved on to introduce my sons.

" Everyone, this is my elder son JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! And this is my younger son ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I said.

" Prongs, is he your son? He named his son after snivellus!" Sirius exclaimed.

" Sirius Black! Professor Snape saved Harry's life all through his lifetime." Ginny said.

" Fine! Fine! Thanks for saving my godson's life snape. But harry I would have loved it if your son's name was SIRIUS JAMES POTTER!" Sirius said for what he earned a mock glare from my dad.

" Dad?" James asked me.

" Hmm?"

" Sirius Black? As in soph's father?" My son asked me.

I just nodded.

" Aunt Emmy would be very happy. I'll just tell her!" Albus said to me.

" No Albus. I want you to wait!" I said.

" Harry whose father am I? Why would your son's aunt be happy?" Sirius asked me.

" James, can you show Sirius aunt Emmy's room. I'm sure he will be pleased to meet her." I said grinning at Sirius.

"Emmy? In the sense Emmeline? Is she here?" Sirius asked.

But my son soon dragged Sirius to Emmeline's room.

" Lily, would you be kind enough to show Severus aunt Marlene's room???" I asked my daughter.

Severus also exited room to find his wife. Dumbledore went to Hogwarts to have a talk with McGonagall. Remus and tonks went to bond with their son. And soon the living room was left only with potters!

" Sirius married Emmeline and they have a daughter Sophia Andy black. And Severus married Marlene and had a son Nick Severus Snape. Before they died. Soph and Nick are in their third year of Hogwarts. Soph is a gryffindor and Nick is a Slytherin. Soph and Nick are going out." I explained to the confused look of my parents.

" Sirius is going to have fits when he hears this!" James said laughing

" Harry, tell me about your life at Hogwarts? Your grades?" My mum asked me exited.

" I was not a very bad student-" I started just when Sirius and Emmeline came into the room.

" Harry, thank you so much for taking care of Emmy and soph." Sirius said.

" No problem Sirius. She was my godmother." I said back.

" Oh lily, I missed you so much. James you too." Emmeline said to my parents.

" Me too Emmy. Well it wouldn't be write because just yesterday me and James met you and Sirius. And we were dead for 29 years." my mum said.

" Sirius, what took you so long ah? You didn't even meet your daughter." My dad said teasingly.

" Oh! Shut it prongs. Where is my daughter." He asked.

Just then soph and Nick came into view holding hands.

" Sirius, this is Sophia Andy black." Emmeline said.

Soph ran into her father's arms and Sirius started sobbing in his daughter's arms.

" Dad??" Soph asked.

"Hmm?" Sirius replied still sobbing.

" Well when I was young uncle harry and mum said you receivedan order of Merlin because you don't cry!" She said.

" I received an order of Merlin??" Sirius asked.

" No. It's just that your name was cleared and there is your own card in chocolate frogs. Soph has loads of them.." I replied.

Marlene and Snape had also entered to room. All the three Lupins entered the room baring wide

" I think it's time to tell everyone Nick. What do you think uncle harry??" Soph asked.

" I have no problem until your shore that both of your fathers die of shock" I said.

" Why would we die of shock when we just came alive" Sirius asked.

While Snape was still confused.

" Dad, this is Nick Severus Snape. And both of us are going out from the past two months" soph said.

Everyone went over to congratulate the young couple except two of them. Sirius and Snape looked like they would pass out any minute.

 _Stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews **PANTHER73110** and **RAGSVEAS**. Please send me more reviews. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasleys will have more of a role in the next chapters….._


	6. chapter 6

**_It's us! Alive!_**

CHAPTER 6

" Dad, this is Nick Severus Snape. And both of us are going out from the past two months" soph said.

Everyone went over to congratulate the young couple except two of them. Sirius and Snape looked like they would pass out any minute.

" I-you-happy-for-nick--" Sirius stammered. While everyone were laughing hard having tears in their eyes.

Soph and Nick slowly walked over to their dad. Snape hugged Nick and ruffled his hair.

" Dad, me and Nick never went along earlier until this year when Nick saved from McGonagall this year. We used to prank each other in school. We used to fight a lot so uncle Harry had to lock us in two different rooms. When mum and uncle harry used to tell me that you would have been proud of me. I know you and uncle Severus never went along. I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have told you this right after you came back." She said.

" Oh soph, don't worry I'm still proud of you. And of course I'm happy for you. But, sometimes it's tough to see your little princess grow up. I'll love you no matter what. Do you understand???" Sirius asked in an un-sirius tone.

Soph just nodded and sobbed in his father's arms.

" Grandpa, Grandma" little lily called my mum and dad.

" Yes?" My dad asked as she dragged both of them to her room.

LILY'S ROOM

"Oh lily, your room is so pretty just like you" lily said.

" Grandpa, I collected all your chocolate frog cards. Dada, made sure all the aurors who gave their life in the war had their own cards." She said as she showed both of them their cards.

"Thank you" lily said as she kissed the top of her granddaughter's head. James did the same too…

POTTER MANOR

LIVING ROOM

The floo suddenly flared and Hermione stepped in with her daughter, rose.

" Uncle harry!" rose exclaimed before engulfing her Godfather in a tight hug. While Hermione went over to hug Ginny.

" James, did you get your Hogwarts letter? I got mine. I don't want to stay behind in the classes I already started reading my mum's old transfiguration and potions books. Since she said she wouldn't by me my own until you get your letter and we could shop together." Rose said.

" Hermione, I have no doubt she is your daughter now." Sirius said.

" Oh! Shut up black" she said as she gave him a mock glare.

" Sirius, can you guess who she is married to?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Ron Weasley!" Everyone chorused as the floo flared again and Ron stepped in with his son, Hugo.

"Hello, Ron." Remus said as he gave him a warm smile.

Ron went over to hug Sirius, Remus and tonks. He then went to apologize to Snape.

" Mum dad, they are my best mates from Hogwarts. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." I introduced to my parents.

" 'Hermione Weasley' potter!" She answered before she and Ron went over to greet my parents.

" Ginny, using he your brother?" My mum asked to which Ginny just nodded.

" My son has some guts marrying his best mates sister!" My dad said.

" Harry Hermione Ron, I don't think now it is really necessary going to the grave during Christmas." Ginny asked.

" No Ginny. I don't think so" Hermione said smiling at harry and Ron.

" The three of them always go to James and Lily's grave on Christmas every year and never would reveal why they would do it" Emmeline explained.

" The three of them have their own ways of keeping secrets" James said earning a mock glare from his father.

" Mum dad Sirius Remus Dora and Severus if you can take some rest

Tomorrow there will be a long day as I'll declare you alive to the world." I said.

" Sure harry. And thanks for taking care of my wife and Nick all these year" Severus said giving me best smile.

" No problem Severus. I'm sure Sirius and Severus will use the guest room." I said grinning from ear to ear.

" Harry, I'm sure I could use Emmy's room!" Sirius said giving a mock glare to me to which everyone else burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry there are not enough rooms here but I'll make sure I can fit extra rooms rooms by tomorrow." I said.

" No problem dear. Me and James can take lily's room" my mum announced.

" I'd love to." My daughter said as she dragged my parents to her room.

" As for Remus and Dora I'm sure teddy wouldn't change problem sharing the room with the two of you." I said for which Dora gestured a thank you.

As everyone left the room it was only Hermione, Ron, Ginny and me.

" I'm so happy for you harry!" As Ginny walked over to kiss me.

" Oy! I said not in front of me" Ron said.

" Oh stop being a prat" Hermione sneered.

" But she is still my little sister" Ron said with puppy dog eyes.

" Fine I'm going to bed. Night Ron night 'moine." I said.

 ** _I'm sorry if it is short. I am working on chapter 8 and 9._** ** _I'll promise tomorrow has a very interesting plot. I'd love to expect more reviews._**


	7. chapter 7

It's us! Alive!

Chapter 7

It was the 9th of August. The weather was pleasant in godric's hallow.

POTTER MANOR

KITCHEN.

"Gin, I get to wake him up. It's his eleventh birthday." I said for the hundredth time.

" No harry!" She said.

" It's my dad's birthday too I need to wake him up please" I said with puppy dog eyes.

" Fine potter! Go wake your dad and your son!" She said.

I left the room with a very innocent face.

I first went to my dad's room. I slowly woke my mum and told her the plan of the day. She then offered to pick lily and place her In my room.

I changed my dad look. He had green hair. I then went to change his glasses to thick horn rimmed ones. I charmed his dress to yellow one and quickly left the room to my son's room.

I went to James room and gave him yellow hair and bright green dress.

I went back to the kitchen to find my mum and Ginny talking over a lot of things - which they call girl talk.

"Ahem-ahem" I declared my presence.

" Good morning sweetheart. Lily's in your room." My mum said.

" Thanks mum" I said. I was the happiest man. Things were going on as I wished. I got my parents and Godfather. Teddy got his parents. I now had a perfect life.

" Lils, did you charm James?" Sirius asked as he entered the kitchen with his wife.

" No Sirius. Harry did it!" My mum said.

" Harry, you are definitely a marauder piece!" Sirius said.

" I usually do it for everyone's birthday! Today is both my dad's and James's birthday." I exclaimed happily.

"Yes Siri. He always gives me pink hair on my birthday" Emmy said.

Just then we heard someone scream from upstairs so me and Sirius headed to check.

" Sirius Black! You have to pay for it how dare you!" My dad was yelling from his room.

" Dad! You know it's my eleventh birthday and still you did this to me. Mum, why didn't you wake me earlier." my son shouted from the other end.

Me and Sirius reached my dad's room to find it empty. So we headed to James' room.

" Grandpa, is it your birthday too? Dad does this to all of our birthdays!" I heard my son's voice.

" Yes James. Happy birthday kiddo" my dad said.

" Happy birthday grandpa" my son said.

" Happy birthday Jameses" Sirius said as I and Sirius entered the room.

" Sirius Black!! Remove this crap out of me! And why am I not able to remove the charm!" My dad sneered at Sirius.

" That James I'm afraid is not my work. It's your dear prongs-let's work!" Sirius said.

" And you were not able to remove it because dad put his signature on it so that only he could remove it!" James said glaring at me.

"Happy birthday dad! Happy birthday kiddo" I said as I went over to hug my dad and ruffled my son's hair. My dad turned into a stag and started to lick over my face.

" Get off me dad!" I shouted as my son and James were laughing their hearts out.

"Harry, bring everyone down the cake is ready" my mum called.

As we reached down…….

" Happy birthday James" Ginny said to my son and planted a kiss on his forehead.

" Happy birthday sweethearts! Aww! Both of you look so cute! Great job son." My mum said as she beamed at me while my dad scowled at me.

"Mum, has the letter come yet?" James asked.

"What letter dear?" Ginny said.

"Oh! Is it from your aunt cissy or Draco? They are going to come for the party in the evening" I said hardly able to hide my smile.

" And also Hermione and Ron are also coming for the party. They said they would get rose too and so are the rest of the Weasleys. Which letter are you talking about James?" Emmy asked.

" Neville and Luna are also dropping off for the party" Marene said. None of us giving a chance for James to speak.

" And all the Hogwarts professors are coming too" I said.

" So, is McGonagall bring my letter with her?" James asked.

" James why would Minnie give you a letter?" My dad said as he got the hang of the talk.

" Mum, you don't think I'm a squib. Do you??" James asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Oh no James. The Hogwarts letter came in the morning itself. You can write back later!"

" You expect me to write back later?? Are you serious?" James asked.

" Hey my name is Sirius!" Sirius protested.

" Oh dad. The serious-sirius joke is old now! Happy birthday James." Soph said as she and lily entered the room.

" Happy birthday big brother. Happy birthday grandpa" lily said.

"They are coming!" Soph announced. To which me, Ginny, lily, James, Emmy and Marlene closed our ears while the others looked confused.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMESIE!!

Today is a birthday, I wonder for whom?

It must be for somebody right in this room.

So look all around you for somebody who

Is smiling and happy, my goodness, it's you!

Happy Birthday Jamesie, from all of us to you,

Happy Birthday Jamesie, from all of us to you.

We congratulate you, and hope all your sweet dreams come true,

Happy Birthday Jamesie, from Mommy and Daddy too (boom boom.)" Nick, Teddy and Albus came singing at the top of their voices. the other occupants in the room seemed to have understood why we closed our ears. The song went on and on until I put a silencing charm on them.

Just then the floo flared as Draco and Narcissa Malfoy stepped in.

" Harry, dad-azkaban-death eathers-pettigrew-" Draco stammered.

I quickly conjured a glass of water and handed it to Draco.

" Harry, mass breakout of azkaban. Dad and many others escaped with the help of pettigrew he has reborn. And is declaring himself as the next dark lord. I need to leave. They will all head straight to Malfoy manor. Let mum stay here for a while. They would kill her if they know that she lied to save you. I must leave harry. I'm sorry. Happy birthday James!" He said as he stepped out of the floo.

" Harry, why is a Malfoy here?" Remus asked.

" And how did cissy save you?" Sirius asked.

" And when did you and Draco get close?" Tonks asked.

" Guys guys. Stop shooting me with questions. Draco and cissy changed sides during the war. And cissy lied to voldemort that I had died which helped me kill him in the end. As for how Draco and me got close. I saved Draco's life thrice and he is also albus' Godfather." I completed to the shocked faces of Snape, Sirius and the Lupins.

" Harry and Draco were enemies at Hogwarts. Just like professor Snape and James" Ginny explained to my parents.

"Oh Sirius. I'm so sorry. And I'm so happy to have you back" cissy said to Sirius.

" No problem!" Sirius said as he went over to hug his sister.

" Severus I'm so happy to see you again"

" You too Narcissa" Snape said.

" Okay everyone! I need to leave. I'll check with Kingsley how many broke out. Don't worry James I'll be back for the party." I said.

" Take care harry" Ginny said as she gave me a goodbye kiss.

I returned home right in time for the party. It was a pretty nice one.

The charms I had done on my dad and son had worn off..

After the party the Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Neville stayed over.

" Harry, how many escapees?" Ron asked once everyone settled down and the kids were tucked in.

"42 of them Ron" I said as everyone gasped..

"How did pettigrew come alive and the ministry was not notified??" My mum asked.

" Yes harry. He was not killed by voldemort." Ginny said as she walked over to take a loveseat.

"That Ginny, wormtail had a cursed silver hand voldemort gave him. He strangled himself to death out of fear. The prophecy stated 'the cursed return' and that is how Dumbledore returned. He had died due to the ring which was cursed. Am I right Albus?" I asked.

" You are indeed correct" Dumbledore said with a familiar Twinkle in his eyes.

" Harry, why do you call him wormtail?" My dad asked. The golden trio and Ginny started howling with laughter.

" What is it? Can you people be kind to explain?" Sirius asked finally irritated.

" After harry died harry went to the marauder's den built by James. Minerva gave him the address. When he reached there, it looked like wormtail already visited there. So harry cursed him." Ginny finished within her laughter.

" Cursed him??" Remus asked.

" He wrote that every time someone calls him wormtail he receives a cutting hex on his back and he will mentally hurt himself for the next few seconds." Hermione said.

" Harry you shouldn't have done that." My mum scolded.

"No offence lily. I'm proud of you son" my dad beamed.

" You are definitely a marauder harry" Sirius said.

" I'm the most innocent marauder" I said grinning.

" Oi! I'm the innocent one!" Remus yelled.

" Never mind moony!" My dad as he winked at his two best mates as though signalling them of something.

" Wormtail! Wormtail! Wormtail" the three marauders started yelling.

" Boys! Stop it he was your friend!" My mum and Emmy scolded.

"Oh lily! We missed harry's childhood because of him. Sirius spent 12 years in azkaban! Moony here died within. He could not meet harry!" My dad said frustrated.

"I agree with James on it" Ginny said.

" Fine dad! Stop it… we need to head to diagon alley tomorrow for james' Hogwarts supplies. I won't be accompanying you all! So the rest can go. Sirius do you want the key for your vault???" I asked as I recieved a glare from Sirius.

" Stop joking harry! Sirius you know what he did? He gave me the whole Black family vault and he gave his earnings to soph!" Emmy said.

" Ok ok! Stop fussing over me! I hate being the noble one" I said for which I earned a smack from my wife.

" Harry, do you play quidditch?" My dad asked.

" James, he was the youngest seeker of the century!" Ron said.

" And Minnie allowed him play?" James asked.

" Well, I saw him catch a remembrall and recruited him to the gryffindor team In the first year itself. And don't call me Minnie" McGonagall snapped.

" Mate no offence! He is way better than you on a broom" Remus said.

" Yes prongs! He went past a Hungarian horntail on a broom. Can you imagine?" Sirius asked.

" Harry you what?" My mum asked.

" Mum I'm sorry. It's a story for another day. Now I want to retire to bed." I said as I turned Sirius' hair green..

 ** _I'm sorry. It took so long! Thanks for your reveiws, though I expect much more_**!


	8. chapter 8

It's us! Alive!

Chapter 8

I woke up to find a pool of read hair in front of me. I made sure not to wake her up and tip-toed to find a cup of coffee for myself. I reached downstairs and heared my parents voices.

" James, harry is all grown up! I feel he doesn't need us anymore. Just yesterday he was a year old asking for his mum and dad. And today we find out he has fought a dragon." She trailed off.

" Lils, I know even I wonder the same thing. But no matter what he is still my prongs-let!" My dad said.

Then there was an awkward silence I chose this moment to enter the kitchen.

" Morning mum, dad" I said as I entered.

" Morning sweetheart." My mum said as she came over to hug me.

" G'morning harry" my dad said as he smiled at me.

" Mum can you make me a coffee? Sirius said they were the best." I said.

" Sure" she said and she immediately set off to work.

Me and my dad sat across the table. Both of us spoke about quidditch. Until my mum came back with coffee.

" Harry can you tell us about your childhood" my mum asked as she looked hopefully.

" I never had a nice childhood. I lived with the Dursley's. I used to cook for them from five. I was told you died in a car crash. I used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs-"

" You what?" My dad asked in horror.

" Oh I enjoyed it there dad!" I shrugged.

" James we ought to pay my dear sister a visit"

I then told my parents about all my years at Hogwarts. As I reached my third year Sirius entered and took over. The story went on and on until it was nine. I finally reached bill and Fleur's wedding.

" There was an attack at the wedding as voldemort had took over the ministry." I said.

Ron and Hermione explained all of them about VOLDEMORT'S horcruxes. Hermoine also explain them about our encounter with voldemort on Christmas at godrics hallow.

" You ribbed gringotts?" My dad asked I horror.

" Wicked!" Sirius said.

We went on to explain about the war. Once my story was over everyone left to get ready to pay a visit to diagon alley. In the end it was only my parents, me and Ginny with an awkward silence. I chose to break the silence.

" Mum dad I overheard your talk before I entered the kitchen today" I admitted.

" Okay" my dad said as he glanced from my mum to me.

" There were times I missed you both. I used to cry for you. I always wished to have you by my side at all my birthday. Everytime I went to hospital wing it was only Hermione, Ron or Ginny by my side. When Sirius and Remus came into my life they were the only parental figures I had. I never knew how you looked until I came to Hogwarts. But I always loved both of you though I never knew you. I always wished for both of you all through my life. When I used to tuck James or Al to sleep I wondered if you would do the same to me. But today you are here for me. No matter how old I am I always want both of you by my side. I want your support. I love you mum dad no matter what." I finished. Ginny came over and laid a supporting hand over me.

" Harry we are very sorry for not being there for you! We love you too!" My dad said. My mum just nodded with tears.

" Okay enough of crying. You can always have James, Al or lily. You can always see them grow up!" Ginny said to lighten the mood.

" Ah! And harry I believe I don't need your permission to Nick your kids" my dad said grinning.

" Okay I'll have to leave to the ministry." I said as I left the ministry.

DIAGON ALLEY

The whole group from potter manor reached diagon alley.

"Where do we start?" Hermione asked.

" Quality quidditch supplies" the boys chorused.

"Okay! So me, lily, rose, soph, Emmy, tonks and Marlene will leave to flourish and blotts. Ginny you take the rest to Quality quidditch supplies. We will meet at ollivanders and floo back home." Hermoine said.

" I want to go with Ginny." Soph said.

The two huge groups then parted ways.

" Ginny, so you play quidditch?" James asked.

" Ginny played chaser for Holyhead harpies" Ron said.

" Woah!" Sirius said.

When they were done shopping all of them met at ollivanders. Where they found Dumbledore since harry had broke the elder wand.

When they were just about to leave they met a silver stag outside.

"James is that you?" Lily asked. While James stared at it as though he had no clue of what was happening.

The stag patronus finally spoke.

" Ron! Take everyone to grimmauld palace. Attack in diagon alley.

Password snuffles." Harry's patronus spoke.

Just in time masked death eaters started firing spells. The kids, Ron, hermione, Narcissa and the Weasleys apparated to grimmauld palace. While Ginny, Harry's parents, the blacks, the Snapes, the Lupins and Dumbledore felt a familiar tug of their navel.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE'S GRAVEYARD.

" Where the hell are we?" Sirius yelled.

" Mate don't you think we have been captured" James said.

"wait! Shhh! Everyone" Ginny said trying to listen to the voices outside.

The room was pitch dark.

"Lumos" Remus whispered. As they heard voices approaching them.

"Remus turn of your wand" Ginny said.

The door opened and the doorstep were Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy.

"Ah! Nice to see the potter's family again! Isn't it Lucius" Dolohov smirked.

" Indeed Antonin. We have to wait until Peter returns. Until then Draco would look after them. Won't you Draco?" Lucius asked his son.

" Very well father! I would be honoured." Draco said with disgust as the two men exited to find themselves firewhiskey.

"Draco can't we apparate here?" Ginny asked.

" I'm afraid! The have placed anti-apparition wards Ginny!" He said fuming.

"Where are the kids?" Draco asked.

" James, Al, lily, rose and Hugo are at grimmauld palace. Teddy, soph and Nick couldn't manage to escape so they are stuck with us."

"Okay! I'm sore Ron will inform harry. Teddy I want you to look like harry. Soph and Nick only manage to stun or disarm them if somebody comes by your way" draco said.

"Why should teddy look like harry?" Remus asked.

"Why should we trust a death eater like you?" Sirius asked.

" All the death eaters are afraid of harry! So if teddy looks like him they wouldn't dare to harm us! And as for why we should trust draco, harry trusts him with all our lives and so should we." Ginny said frustrated. Teddy immediately changed to Harry. And the rest looked ready with Wands out.

" Ginny, what if they use an unforgivable at teddy?" Tonks asked concerned.

" Oh don't worry Dora. They wouldn't dare to. Harry can fight the imperius and the cruciatus. He also mastered dual casting." Ginny replied.

" Woah!" James said as he beamed at his son.

"Professor, I'm sorry for what happened at the astronomy tower. I wasn't in my senses." Draco said to Dumbledore looking guilty.

" No my boy you don't have to be sorry. I chose my death with Severus that day. I'm glad though you changed sides." Dumbledore said with a familiar Twinkle in his eyes.

Just as rodolphus Lestrange barged into the room.

"Ah! What a treat? we have the potter's wife!" He sneered.

"We have to wait till Peter comes Lestrange!" Draco said as he stood between him and Ginny. Rodolphus Lestrange scowled and left the room swearing at them.

"Dad, do you think they will harm us?" Soph asked.

" No soph! They will have get over with me for it"

" Ginny, do you think harry has been informed?" Lily asked.

" I think so lily" Ginny said as she spotted a pheonix enter the room through the window.

"Then Ginny I'll leave. You are all safe now. I can hear Peter outside.Teddy you can change back, you are safe too." draco said looking at the phoenix.

"Why did draco leave suddenly?" Severus questioned.

"Because, he ain't to worry for us anymore. Since we are safe." Marlene said as she quickly pecked him on his cheek.

"What is a phoenix doing here?" James asked.

"That phoenix has come to save us uncle james. And that was why draco left." Soph answered him. The phoenix flew over and sat next to soph who started petting it!

Harry's Pov

The door again swung open but this time it was a short man.

" Good to see you James." he said.

" Shut up pettigrew" Sirius snarled.

Peter who didn't seem to care what Sirius had said continued.

"James so i can now complete the dark lord work once again! Oh, lily flower is back to"

"Peter we were your friends how could you do this to us" lily asked.

"I won't answer to filthy mudbloods like you!"

"And I won't have you treating my wife like that WORMTAIL" James said smirking as he heard wormtail wince.

" You have to pay for it potter!" pettigrew pointed his wand at my father.

"Crucio" he said. I couldn't take it while someone had hurt my father so I quickly flew in my pheonix form in front of my dad and pettigrew and transformed right in time to take the spell for my dad!

" Good to see you wormtail" I said as the cruciatus did not affect me.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy" I yelled as I knocked out pettigrew.

"Nick this stick is a portkey to Grimmauld palace. Take it with soph, teddy, Emmy and Marlene. It goes in five seconds." I said as I turned the stick into a portkey and threw it to him and saw the five of them leave.

"Are you alright??" I asked everyone.

They just nodded and Ginny came over to kiss me.

" So everyone listen. Mum,tonks and Ginny I want you to head through the main door if you come across the deatheater just knock them off and meet me near godric's hollow graveyard. Severus, Albus both of you try getting out of here too and meet me at the graveyard. Dad, Sirius and Remus I'm sure you will want to take care of pettigrew. I will just see how many I can handle outside and take them back to the ministry." I said to which everyone nodded and left.

I was left in the room with my dad, Sirius and Remus.

"Harry is want to come with you!" My dad said.

"Oy! Even we don't wanna stay here and baby sit him" Sirius said.

" Okay! We will leave him here!" I said as all of us set off.

As we left the room we met with nearly fifteen death eaters and we were outnumbered. And more death eaters started apparating in!

A number of unforgivables came past our heads!

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" I shouted.

"We need to get out of here!" I shouted as I led the way. The three marauders just nodded.

" I'm just saving your arse!" I heard Sirius say before he stunned draco.

We got out of the place and apparated to godric's hollow.

Godric's hollow

"Harry, do you think everyone got out of there safe?" Remus asked.

" I'll check on them. You follow me to the graveyard" I said as I turned into a stag and ran towards the graveyard.

I was relieved to find Ginny, my mum, tonks, Dumbledore and Snape.

Ginny and my mum rushed to hug me!

" I saw the stag and thought it was James" my mum asked.

" Well, mum it's a benefit of being a potter! Afterall I'm his prongslet too!" I said grinning.

"Thank Merlin you are all safe" my dad said.

" Harry why did you ask is to come to the graveyard?" Dumbledore asked.

" Do you want your graveyard to be still there when you're alive?" I asked.

We spent the next half an hour blasting the graves of people who had come alive.

"Are we going to Grimmauld palace?" Ginny asked.

" Yes" I said as I grinned at Sirius.


	9. chapter 9

It's us! Alive!

Chapter 9

Harry, Ginny, lily, James, Sirius, Remus, tonks, Snape and Dumbledore stood the London Borough of Islington, between no.11 and no.13 houses.

We slowly entered the house. At the door it asked for the password.

"Snuffles" i said clearly.

" What's about snuffles, harry?" My dad asked.

"oh! It was what I used to call my so called Godfather, sorry dogfather when he went into hiding." I said.

"Oy!" Sirius protested. While my dad and Remus were laughing at him.

"Sirius, he named a dog after you!" Ginny said as Sirius gave me a death glare.

The door opened and we all entered the narrow passage. Tonks again knocked off the umbrella stand!

"Sorry"

"Probably you were the only one knocking it off in all these years" Remus said teasing his wife.

"Oh don't worry Dora. Teddy is as clumsy as you" Ginny said. For what tonks stuck her tongue out at Remus.

"Harry, the last time I came here was to get whacked by you!" Remus said.

"Harry!" My mum scolded immediately.

"Oh mum! If you would have known what Remus did?" I said.

"Remus here left teddy and Dora and came to help me on my mission. He was afraid that teddy would also inherit his furry little problem. So he was a coward and thought teddy would hate him. So I had to knock him off and throw some sense into him!" I said.

" No offence harry! You did the right thing!" Tonks said glaring at her husband.

"Yes kiddo I'm proud of you!" My dad said.

We reached the living room of grimmauld place. Ron pointed a wand at my chest.

" Show yourself!" He demanded.

I immediately turned into a phoenix and flew off!

Sirius and my dad turned into a dog and stag respectively.

He turned to Ginny!

"Ron, your boggart in mum and Hermione!" Ginny said as she stuck her tongue out and the whole room roared in laughter.

He glared at Ginny and moved over to my mum..

"Expecto patronum!" She said as a silver die came out of it.

He nodded and moved to Dumbledore.

" In my will I gave harry the snitch and gryffindor's sword, I gave hermione the tale of needle and bards and I gave you a deluminator!" He said with a familiar Twinkle in his eyes.

He moved over to Snape!

"I put the sword of gryffindor in the forest of Dean for you, harry and Hermione to find it!" He said.

"Sorry, all of you I needed to question you teddy pranked me! He came in looking like me!" Ron said.

"he is definitely the most innocent marauder! " Sirius said.

"Hermione where are james, al, lily and teddy?" I asked.

" Oh they are with snuffles" she said.

" Sirius I wanna show you snuffles. Dad, Remus you can join too!" I said.

All the three marauders followed me to sirius' room.

As I entered snuffles came pounding over me licking all over my face!

"Snuffles stop it!" I said.

After a while it retired and went to sleep on which was Sirius's bed.

"Dad, why didn't you come with Ron and aunt hermione?" Al asked me.

"I had to go to godric's hollow to get all your dresses until you will leave for Hogwarts." I explained.

"Dada dada." Lily came towards me from my father's arms.

I took her from him.

" Harry, I was so scared. The last time you went you did not return for over 5 months and when you came back you were out for a month. Though Ron assured me it was nothing like that I was so scared." Teddy said.

" I assure there are no such missions here after you don't have to get scared." i said in a very promising tone.

"Why were you out for so long?" my dad asked concerned.

"Auror missions?" sirius suggested.

"Well yes. Teddy was seven then. I had to go hunting for death eaters and they were still around then, a few of them. They had us there for a long time. Since i could not respond to cruciatus they tried the muggle way of torture." i said.

"And he straight away did not go to st.mungo's. He said he was worried and had to check over us, he came home to check over us. Ginny assured him we were fine but this noble one had to check over all of us. He went to each room if emmy and marlene were fine and then he passed out." teddy took over.

"Dinner's ready" my mum called.

All of us headed down. As i found my wife missing.

"Where's ginny?"

"She went over to stay with kathy" hermione said. I made an O shape out of my mouth.

"I ought to meet her too." i said as i headed up. I failed to notice the two shocked faces.

"Harry, kathy?" my dad questioned. And my mum was almost in verge of crying.

 ** _Stay tuned guys!_** ** _Who is kathy? Why were james and lily shocked???_**


	10. chapter 10

It's us! Alive!

Chapter 10

 ** _"I ought to meet her too." i said as i headed up. I failed to notice the two shocked faces._** ** _"Harry, kathy?" my dad questioned. And my mum was almost in verge of crying._**

This was when it hit me, she had the right to meet them. Afterall they were her parents too. Kathy just looked like my mum but with my dad's hazel eyes.

"Yes dad. My sister. Katherine lily potter!" i announced. This shocked everyone the most.

"Ca-can we met her?"my mum asked.

"Sure! Follow me"

As i led my parents to kathy's room.

"Kathy was grown with your sister dad, Samantha potter. Kathy was home schooled so i never knew her. Samantha thought it was best to reveal the truth to world and me once i was of age and the war was over. But then-" i choked as i was explaining. My dad put a supporting hand over me and encouraged me to continue.

"But then during the war samantha got killed by avery during the war. She died protecting me, avery tried to attack me as i duelled dolohov. Her death affected kathy severely, she isolated herself after that. She stayed in godric's hollow for a while and then moved over here. I gave her this place. She spoke only to either me or ginny after that. Ginny would come over every afternoon to check on her and i would drop by in the evenings. She knits mostly the whole day. I will enter first and send ginny for you. " i completed as i reached the doorstep.

I entered the room to find ginny and kathy chuckling over something. Soon kathy noticed my presence.

"Hello big-brother."

"Hey kathy. How are you?" i asked.

" The same old way. I heard you were taken by wormtail?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing to worry I'm right here." i said half conscious eyeing ginny.

"I still didn't tell her" she said as though understanding my worries.

"They are outside" i mouthed so that only ginny could here. And then she left outside to were my parents were.

I then turned to kathy who bore a very confused look.

"Kathy are you planning to come to potter manor?"

"I have told you a hundred times harry my answer is the same. It still is the same. That place still haunts me of mum, dad and sam."

"In that case. Katherine lily potter we are no longer parentless." i said grinning.

"How?" was all she managed.

"Prophecy" i simply stated.

"Where?"

"Outside. Right under the same roof!" i said.

"Do they want to meet me?" she asked.

" oh don't be a prat they would love too."

She could not hunt for words to speak up. She just hugged me with tears down her eyes.

She slowly eyed me. I just nodded.

"Ginny" i called.

At the doorstep my mum, dad and wife had stood.

"Mum dad" kathy asked looking at me.

Before i could nod she just ran over to squash my parents. It all seemed well. I had tears in my eyes as i saw the trio hug. Ginny came over and stood by me.

"Kathy looks so fine harry!" she said.

"Hmm. just hope samantha comes back as well." i said.

"Don't keep your hopes high"

"Harry come over here. You to ginny." kathy called.

I went over to my parents and kathy.

"I'm so happy for you kathy" i whispered to kathy. She just smiled.

"I'm so happy for both of you. I know even you longed for your parents harry" ginny said.

"Thank you ginny." my mum said.

"For what?" she asked.

" for taking care of harry and kathy!" my mum said.

"Oh, don't mention it lily. Both of them are so lovable." ginny said eyeing me.

"Harry don't you want to see the shocked faces of remus and sirius." my dad said grinning.

"Remus? My godfather?" kathy asked.

My dad just nodded as he headed down.

When we reached down. We saw sirius and remus begging everyone to tell who kathy was. Remus was even ready to give all his chocolates to ron.

"Hello kathy" hermione said politely to draw everyone's to the attention towards the new gathering.

Remus and sirius immediately spun around. My dad was wondering how to start, when he finally found the right words to start.

"Remus sirius, kathy was born on october that year during the war while we were hiding. Only peter knew about her. Me and lily thought it was safe to let her stay with sam, my sister. Sam thought it was best to tell harry once the war was over and harry will be of age. Sam died in war. Harry found kathy after the war and kathy stays here since then. And remus we named you as her godfather." my dad said.

Sirius and remus just stared at her.

"My my lily. She looks exactly like you only for james' hazel eyes." sirius spoke.

"You are my godfather right?" kathy asked.

"Yes kathy. I'm so sorry i should have found you. I met sam twice but she never mentioned about you. I knew lily was pregnant when she went into hiding." remus said.

"Oh, dont worry. It was sam's decision to not tell anyone until we tell harry."

" finally your out of your room." lily said.

"Oh my dear goddaughter!" kathy said placing a kiss on my daughter's forehead.

"Everyone, we will have to stay here until wormtail is caught. Cissy and sirius could use their old rooms. And --" i said as sirius cut me off.

"Oy! Your stupid dog is there in my room!"

"Padfoot you are a dog too. If anyone should have a problem it is supposed to be emmy." my dad said.

"Me and ginny will use regulus's room, ron hermione can use the guest room. Mum dad you can take the room next to kathy. Severus and marlene can use bellatrix's room. Remus tonks you can use andromeda's room. Albus you said you are going back to hogwarts. And kids you can use the big one next to sirius's room. But just make sure soph and nick are not together." i said.

" harry!" soph yelled.

"Yeah soph, harry is right i'm just getting used to being a father. Don't make me a grandfather." sirius said.

" dada, i want to stay with kathy tonight." lily said.

"Sure, if kathy is fine."

" i would love to harry. Lily come with me. Mum dad i'll show you guys your room follow me." kathy said.

We all retired to bed………


End file.
